Encontrándote
by Hydrangea26
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov tiene sangre veela, nunca creyó en las parejas destinadas, pensó en ellas como una leyenda, hasta que emprendió una búsqueda. [ Harry Potter!AU ] T por precaución.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni el fanart de portada me pertenecen, Yuri! On Ice del estudio MAPPA, Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto. El fan art de: Pixiv ID: 59949077

* * *

La escuela de magia Mahoutokoro, un palacio de jade ubicado cerca un volcán, en una isla que los muggles creen deshabitada pero que está llena de vida que le otorga un montón de niños ávidos de conocimiento y con ganas de ser unos magos extraordinarios en el futuro.

Se dice que los chicos que portan varitas de cerezo son destacados y apreciados por los demás, Yuuri Katsuki es quizá la excepción a la regla: Un chico promedio, estudiante promedio, mago promedio. Le era difícil hacer amigos y disfrutaba más la soledad, nadie en su entorno, puede que ni siquiera su familia, tenían demasiada fe en él, asumían que quizá tener una varita de cerezo era sólo una coincidencia agradable.

El propio Yuuri lo había asimilado, él mismo había interiorizado el ser sólo un mago promedio y que no estaba destinado para grandes cosas, ni siquiera para unas medianamente buenas, sería un empleado de cualquier departamento menor en el Ministerio de Magia Japonés y eso estaba bien para él.

Pero interiormente, y a pesar de que sus emociones siempre jugaban en su contra, él quería más. Simplemente soñaba con otras cosas, como estar en los Toyohashi Tengu, o ir al mundial de Quidditch con la selección de su país, ganar la copa…

Suspiró, hundiéndose nuevamente en el libro que leía, debía hacer un pergamino de diez pulgadas sobre los usos del Asfódelo y en cuáles pociones puede ser usado, no podía perder el tiempo soñando despierto, con cosas que nunca podrá tener a su alcance.

.｡.: ๑۩ ❀ ۩๑:.｡.

.

La escuela de magia Mahoutokoro, un palacio de jade ubicado cerca un volcán, en una isla que los muggles creen deshabitada pero que está llena de vida que le otorga un montón de niños ávidos de conocimiento y con ganas de ser unos magos extraordinarios en el futuro.

Un ruso recientemente transferido sin duda sería todo un revuelo para la dinámica pero establecida rutina del colegio, venía proveniente de Koldovstoretz, todos hablaban de lo talentoso que era en el Quidditch, superaba al búlgaro Viktor Krum en talento y habilidad, casualidades del destino que compartiesen el nombre.

Se decía que estaba ahí gracias al equipo de los Toyohashi Tengu, quienes no poseían ni un jugador que fuese poco eficaz en sus filas, rumores de los alumnos mayores apuntaban que el eslavo seguramente querría unirse a ellos o sólo quería comprobar si la habilidad de ese quipo realmente tenía que ver con aquella escuela de magia y el entrenamiento que se llevaba a cabo ahí.

Fue visto por los pasillos, caminando con seguridad y saludando a cualquiera que se atreviese a saludarlo a él, parecía como si estuviese en sus propias tierras y no en una isla muy lejos de Rusia y su hogar.

Admiración despertaba por ahí donde fuera y aún no había sido siquiera presentado formalmente ante los alumnos.

Su único objetivo aquel primer día, era ver el campo de Quidditch, quizá volar un rato, extrañaba la sensación del viento rozándole la cara y agitándole el pelo.

.｡.: ๑۩ ❀ ۩๑:.｡.

.

La noche le otorgaba la penumbra suficiente para esconderse en ella y hacer algo que seguramente si le sorprenden, terminaría con una horrible túnica blanca por un par de semanas como castigo, pero tal vez valía la pena, o no, sólo sabe que lo necesita para no terminar deprimido como otras veces a lo largo de su vida ¿Por qué no se puede pasar más rápido por la adolescencia? O quizá era que esa tristeza que acarreaba desde hace un montón de tiempo nunca se iría.

Excepto cuando estaba en el aire.

Subió a su escoba, rodeó el campo un par de veces, como en un calentamiento, luego puso los goggles en su lugar y acto seguido se movió en piruetas, haciendo amagos contra enemigos inexistentes, volaba a toda velocidad, parecía deslizarse en el aire, rompiéndolo con su cuerpo y éste parecía no resistirse a él.

La penumbra de la noche le dio el secretismo necesario a unos ojos azules que observaban a aquel muchacho con seriedad.

Viktor Nikiforov quizá había ido al lugar correcto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni el fanart de portada me pertenecen, Yuri! On Ice del estudio MAPPA, Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto. El fan art de: Pixiv ID: 59949077

* * *

.

.

A una persona como él la sangre nunca le ha importado, sabe que en otras partes del mundo la pureza es importante, se hacen guerras por ella y se mueren hombres defendiéndola, se deshonran linajes enteros cuando algún miembro de una familia importante comete la osadía de engendrar con un mestizo, un nacido de muggles o lo peor, un muggle mismo.

Incluso allí en un país donde la jerarquía lo era todo, los magos de sangre pura ocupaban la cima de ella y su padre estuvo un día allí, pero las cosas cambiaron.

La familia ahora era propietaria de un onsen famoso, los muggles pueden verlo y visitarlo pero la genialidad de aquel sitio está reservada para los magos, con estancia agrandadas con hechizos, escenarios de ensueño, grifos que surten el agua a temperatura y presiones distintas, con esencias de mil olores.

Yuuri recuerda corretear por los pasillos siendo apenas con niño, con una escoba entre las piernas que ya había perdido su hechizo para volar, su hermana persiguiéndolo en el afán de que parase aquella conducta y su madre sólo sonriendo mientras los veía. Recuerda el ladrido del cachorro que tuvo cuando cumplió doce y Viktor Nikiforov ya era su ídolo, con todos aquellos afiches que poblaban las paredes de su habitación y en donde la estrella saludaba o sonreía, a veces desaparecía por un lado para parecer por el otro ¿Cómo los muggles podían soportar lo aburridas que eran sus fotos sin movimiento?

Cuando aterriza, lo hace de forma ligeramente accidentada, volviendo a ser sólo Yuuri, porque toda esa torpeza de la que siempre se ha avergonzado se queda lejos cuando vuela, como el suelo que se va alejando mientras se eleva.

.｡.: ๑۩ ❀ ۩๑:.｡.

.

En Rusia se creía en cosas distintas, a veces los extremos eran clave en su sociedad pues existía cierta tendencia a la homofobia pero algunas creaturas eran más aceptadas dentro de la sociedad mágica que en otros países, los Hombres Lobo no eran discriminados ni tratados como parias siempre que se registraran, incluso se les proveía por parte del estado la poción adecuada para no resultar un peligro. Eran extraños los casos en donde alguien fuese mordido, la mayoría habían nacido con la licantropía en la sangre, gracias a algún familiar que en las épocas de guerra habría sido atacado.

Viktor tuvo un compañero mitad hombre lobo, tenía el gen en la sangre pero no se transformaba, aun así el color de sus ojos era de un ámbar antinatural, y se volvía aún más tenebroso conforme la luna iba creciendo, él mismo tiene unos ojos demasiado azules.  
Su madre tenía Veela, o eso decían, él buscó parecerse a ella al dejar crecer su cabello en otras épocas, antes del Quidditch, antes de que su padre también se convirtiera en una presencia ausente en su vida, no sin antes volver a recordarle aquella cosa tan absurda de su pareja.

Siempre ha sido rebelde, no le importaron cosas como el destino, forjó el propio desde que era un mocoso que sólo pensaba en volar, y cuando tuvo la gloria entre sus manos, no le podía importar menos si la pareja destinada existía o no, un día él iba a enamorarse de alguien, aunque su olor no sea aquel que ha estado buscando o su magia no se conecte con la ajena.

Una sonrisa adorna el rostro de bellas facciones, el pelo parece de plata iluminado con la luz de la luna, sus ojos tan dolorosamente azules brillan cuando el olor que ha estado buscando inunda su nariz y siente la magia que complementa la suya. Le calientan el cuerpo en medio de aquel bosque, está tan cerca de él que se siente flotar, elevarse dos palmos del suelo sin necesitar su escoba.

.

.｡.: ๑۩ ❀ ۩๑:.｡.

.

Seguramente se habría quedado ya sin cena, pero le daría el tiempo suficiente para correr a tomar un baño antes de ir a dormir, el agua seguiría caliente, justo como en casa, con gracias a aquel manantial natural que les relajaba luego de un día complicado de colegio. Tomó la decisión de ir a dejar su escoba en su habitación a buen resguardo, así como poder hacerse de un yukata con el cual poder volver luego del baño, aunque seguramente habría algunos en el baño prefería no arriesgarse, ya una vez tuvo que regresar desnudo a su habitación por ser tan torpe y olvidar su ropa confiando que habría alguna.

El japonés dejó todo en una taquilla elegida al azar, se dio prisa para asearse y cuando entró por fin al agua caliente, se sumergió hasta la barbilla, soltando un suspiro del puro placer.

La tranquilidad no duró lo suficiente, pues pronto hubo ruidos provenientes de fuera, pasos apresurados que resonaban en las baldosas y la puerta fue abierta por alguien cuya voz reconocería incluso en aquellas circunstancias en donde su vista tan pobre le impedía identificar el rostro.

— ¡Yuuri! ¡A partir de hoy seré tu entrenador!

* * *

Disculpen la demora, incluso no creo que la estructura esté tan bien pero si sigo editándolo voy a terminar sin publicarlo como dos años más. 

Espero que les guste y no me odien, juro que el próximo lo traeré más pronto.

Y agradecería cualquier crítica constructiva, o si me avisan de alguna falta de ortografía, que se me haya escapado, o palabras que estén de más o de menos, que siempre me pasa lo mismo.


End file.
